


The Legend of Huan

by avulle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato and Huan Beifong meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Huan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HenryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/gifts).



> Huan is the avatar because what the world really needs is an emo, artist avatar.
> 
> (Blame [HenryMercury](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury).)

“Hmph.  I wouldn’t expect _you_ to understand.”

Huan hmphs, tossing his hair over his shoulder before deciding he prefers it in front of his face and attempting (and failing) to subtly drape it back over his eye.

Asami blinks.

“ _Excuse_ me?”

She takes a step forward, and Huan glares back at her for a moment before taking a shuffling step back.

“What,” he finally says, blowing absently at the half of his hair that is currently covering his face.  “It’s just the truth.”

Asami opens her mouth and stands with it open for a long moment before finally closing it again.

Huan brushes absently at his hair, and she closes her mouth again with another aggrieved sigh.

“Who are you, again?”

‘I’m the _artist_.”

“No, I mean—”

She makes a frustrated noise.

“Who are you.”

Huan leans back so he can properly look down his nose at her.

Asami makes an irritated noise and brushes absently at the fabric of her dress.

“Huan Beifong,” he finally says.  “You may also know me as the _avatar_?”

Asami makes a pained noise.

“The bridge between this world and the next?”

Huan’s back starts to quiver, and he straightens back up to meet Asami’s eye.

“He who has stared into the void, and—”

“Oh Agni help me,” she mutters, glancing desperately about her.

“It is a desolate, lonely place,” Huan continues from behind her, his eyes cast towards the ceiling.

He draws his hands to his chest.

“The place where souls go to—”

“Oh, councilor Tenzin!”  Asami turns to Huan and makes a vague effort at looking contrite.  “I’m—”

“Oh,” Tenzin cries, coming beside them with a smile that is only mildly forced.  “I see you’ve met my new student.”

Asami makes a just barely audible groan.

Huan turns his gaze from the ceiling to glare venomously at Tenzin.

“This is _my_ exhibition,” he says.  “Why are you—”

“Yes, we’re so proud of him, he’s coming along wonderfully.”

“Makes me spar,” Huan grumbles.  “Bending is meant to _create_ , not destroy.”

Tenzin cuts him a glare, and opens his mouth to respond, but Asami beats him to it.

“What was that?"

“Makes me spar?” Huan asks awkwardly, doing his best not to glance away from her intense stare.

"No."

"Bending is meant to create, not to destroy?"

"Yes."

Asami looks around her once more.

"You made this with your bending?"

"Well—" Huan pauses. "Well, yeah. How else am I supposed to express my _true_ _self_?"

Asami turns back to him, but he is not looking at her.

Instead, his gaze is upon a small scrap of metal in his hand he is fiddling idly with.

Beneath his hands, the metal is malleable like putty, and he turns his head this way and that as he silently forms it into the shape he wants it to be.

"Ah," he finally says. "There we go."

He holds his scrap of metal up, and then eyes both of his companions dubiously.

He glances at Asami, glares at Tenzin, then glances back at Asami.

"Here," he finally days, holding the scrap of metal out to Asami.

"It's a gift made from the bowels of the soul of the avatar. Treasure it always."

Asami looks down at it.

"Yeah," she finally says. "Okay."


End file.
